Our Sin, Our Romance
by My.Eternal.Sonnet
Summary: Their love was a sin. Troypay. 2nd version of Always Second Best. AU.


**Title: **Our Sin, Our Romance  
**Rating: **T, just to be safe  
**Pairng(s): **Troypay; implied Troyella  
**Plot: **Their love was a sin.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.  
**A/N: **Like I promised, here is the Sharpay/Troypay version of _Always Second Best. _

x-x-x-x

**Our Sin, Our Romance  
**_Can you love two people at the same time? - A friend  
Romantically? - Me, Alexis  
Yeah. - A friend  
No. - Me, Alexis_

x-x-x-x

Another day of middle school, another boring lesson to finish one by one.

Sharpay Evans was never a fan of education, never a fan of homework.

She just didn't like learning. Period.

Sharpay was the partying type of girl, even though she was just a seventh grader. She loved being popular and didn't care what people thought of her. If they loved her, great. If they didn't, who cares? Sharpay had friends in eighth grade and even in high school. By the time she's in high school, she could have friends in university. Everyone knew her and if they didn't, they were living under a rock for the pass decade.

Her blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun, which still looked good on her. The New Mexico heat was annoying and sitting at the desk, farthest from the window, is hell. She wanted to run around, have fun, go shopping in a cool mall; she didn't want to sit all day on a sticky desk.

"Sharpay," Gabriella Montez whispered, throwing a little piece of scrunched up paper at her blonde friend- Sharpay had already fallen asleep in a matter of minutes. "Wake up, Blondie."

She groaned and rubbed her tired eyes. "This better be good, Montez," she managed to whisper. Whispering wasn't also one of Sharpay's things- She was loud and never spoke in a hush tone. "You can't interrupt the Queen and her beauty sleep."

Her best friend giggled and continued on, "want to come and hang out after school?-"

"Sure!" she said again in a whisper but an excited whisper.

Gabriella wasn't even done asking yet and the blonde already answered. Was she this tired of school already? Well, it was Friday, everyone got impatient during hot Friday afternoons. "With Troy?"

Sharpay scrunched up her nose. Troy Bolton? The basketball boy, from the dark side, that stole her bestest friend away from her? To hang out with him again would be torture! Why couldn't Gabriella understand that nothing she could do could make her and _Bolton_ best friends. "Why can't it just be you and me? Like old times before you got yourself a boyfriend... See, this is why I'm single. No, boy will ever hold me down..."

"C'mon Sharpay, you love shopping!" Gabriella urged. She wanted Troy and Sharpay to get along. Her boyfriend and bestfriend needed to get along. It was a rule. It was hard choosing who to hang out with; she loved them both. And for weeks now, she's been trying to get them to be friends. Why wasn't it working yet? Her plans hardly ever fail. They needed to get along, for her sake.

She thought about it. She loved shopping and she couldn't go over the weekend because it was Evans Family Weekend. A Weekend where the family would stay inside or in the backyard, hang out and get to know each other. She hated them but thanks to her twin brother, Ryan, they had to do them. His shrink suggested it. "I love shopping way too much to give it away- I'll go but if Bolton Boy annoys me, I'm so kicking his ass all the way to that cave he lives in."

"You're the greatest," Gabriella replied, smiling.

"I know."

x-x-x-x

Even the greatest plans could go wrong.

It was the end of the school year and Gabriella still couldn't manage to bring Troy and Sharpay closer together.

Somehow, she made them hate each other more.

Troy walked back and forth in front of the entrance of the amusment park. It was the park's last night and Gabriella promised she would come with him. Of course, with one exception.

"Bolton, is Gabriella here yet?"

Her.

Gabriella told him she could only come if Sharpay was there. Because Sharpay was very comforting on rollercoasters. Troy tried to argue and say he also good at comforting people but Gabriella's mom was in the room, so he had no choice but to keep his mouth shut. It took forever for Gabriella's mom to approve them and he wasn't going to ruin it. "I don't know! She said she was going to meet us here at 4pm, and it's already 4:45pm."

Just when Troy answered her question, her cellphone rang. She was the only seventhe grader going onto to eighth grade who had a cellphone. Her family was privileged unlike most of the other people she goes to school with. A name popped onto the screen and it was Gabriella. "Where are you, Montez? I've been waiting here forever with your shaggy haired boyfriend!" she ranted into the phone and was now awaiting for the answer. "What? I bought my tickets already and you know I hate wasting money. Whatever, bye, Montez."

"What did she say?" Troy asked, hoping that Gabriella was going to come soon.

"She's not coming. Her dad surprised her and he's taking her out to a movie and dinner," Sharpay replied, sulking as she sat on the curb of the sidewalk. Troy sighed and sat down beside her; not too close though. "I'm going home now, Bolton."

"Why?" Troy asked. It was the last night of the amusment park and neither of them went yet. Everyone said it was a blast and it would suck if you missed it. "C'mon, Sharpay, you already bought your ride and game tickets, might as well use them them for good. It'll be a waste."

"But who am I going to go with?" Sharpay asked, having a blonde moment. She didn't want to be a lonely girl in a park. That would be humiliating.

Troy groaned. "Me, c'mon, we might as well also learn how to get along," Troy told her. "For Gaby's sake?"

She thought about it. Gabriella was her best friend and she's always been there for her. It was Sharpay's turn to have Gabriella's back. "Fine, but this is for Gabriella and not because I enjoy your company."

"Ditto."

--

Maybe Gabriella was right all along.

No, not maybe, Gabriella was right all along.

Why couldn't they both notice this?

Troy and Sharpay stepped into the ferris wheel and sat down. The guy, who operated the ride, buckled them in. Sharpay placed down her giant bear, which Troy won for her, beside her and Troy held onto many more animals he won for Sharpay and Gabriella. "Why did I go on this ride?" Troy asked himself and Sharpay as the ride started to move. Thank God it stopped soon to let new people onto the seats after them.

"Troy Bolton, scared of heights?" Sharpay teasted, poking his shoulder.

"Y'know, I never knew you were so fun to hang around with..."

"Same goes for me," Sharpay replied, agreeing again. "Gabriella was right along. Man, she must have telepathy or whatever you call it. How'd she know we'd become best friends?"

"Well, she does know us more than anyone," Troy answered. "Except, Ryan knows you better but that's not the point-"

"Shut up."

Troy grabbed Sharpay's hand, which was resting on her thigh, while the ride started once again. He looked at her and quickly let go, playing it smooth. "Reflex, I go that with Gabriella and, yeah."

Sharpay laughed at him. Playing cool wasn't helping him. "There hasn't been another amusement park here, this is the first one since you and Montez started dating.. Just admit it, you're scared and you need me to comfort you..." What did she just say? Why were they both getting so flustered around each other. They've only been friends for two hours and they were already acting like they had nervous crushes on each other.

"Erm, let's just enjoy the view," Troy managed to spit out, pointing at the sunset.

"Wow, Have you ever seen anything more beautiful," she replied in awe. Maybe she should do this next weekend with her family during that bonding weekend again. Sitting outside and gazing at the sunset and looking at the stars after. Or maybe even with Gabriella, when she wasn't busy. But somehow, she figured nothing would beat this moment with Troy.

His blue eyes flickered at the blonde beside him, as her mouth stayed opened in amazement. "Yeah, I have," he answered her question but they weren't talking about the same thing.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing!"

Thinking aloud isn't a good thing.

x-x-x-x

Sharpay finally started to love school.

Okay, well, she always liked it, minus the learning part, but now she even likes her classes.

And that's because her best friend, Troy Bolton, was in the all of them.

It had to be fate; friendship wise.

It was the first day of ninth grade, actually, it was now officially over but the best part of the day was still coming. Sharpay was over at her locker which she was going to paint pink later on, getting her stuff and waiting for Troy to pick her up so they could hangout at Starbucks. They both loved that place and it was a great hangout. She would ask Gabriella to come but Gabriella always declined especially on a school day.

"Hey, babe," Troy said as he stood beside her locker. Sharpay punched him. She didn't like being called 'babe'. "Joking, are you ready to go?"

"Yea-"

"Hey guys," Gabriella greeted walking up to Troy and Sharpay. Her locker was on the other side of the school but she decided to visit the two people she loved the most first. "What's up?"

"We're hearding over to Starbucks..." Sharpay answered because she knew Gabriella couldn't come in the first place; rephrase, she wouldn't come in the first place.

Troy rubbed the back of his neck. Sometimes it felt like he went on more friendship dates with Sharpay in a matter of months then real dates with Gabriella for three years. "Wanna join us?"

Gabriella frowned at first and then smiled. "Sorry but I have to get home; it's a school night and I went to study, just in case." Even though it was just the first day of high school, Gabriella wanted to study and even though there wasn't going to be any tests soon, she wanted to be prepared. Gabriella didn't know the meaning of 'live a little', Sharpay's beloved saying. "Have guys and call me tonight, both of you."

Just as she left, they left for Starbucks.

--

Troy looked down at his drink, as he and Sharpay exited the Starbucks closest to Sharpay's house. It was now 6pm and it was time for dinner. Neither of them were hungry though.

Too much cookies, brownies and cake.

Desert came first that night.

"I can't believe Chad's head was stuck under his bed!" Sharpay laughed, almost choking on her drink. "Couldn't someone lift the bed on his head?"

"No one was strong enough," Troy replied. "We wait for like four hours before his dad came home," he later added.

Before they knew it, Sharpay was already standing on her porch. Time flies by quickly, especially with her best friends. Sharpay leaned against her door and waited for Troy to say goodbye. She always wanted Troy to say goodbye first because it felt like he'll miss her so much, even though they'll see each other in less than twenty-four hours.

"Bye, Sharpay," Troy replied.

She opened her door, no need to unlock it, her family never locked the door and stepped partly in. "See ya at school, Troy." For some reason saying goodbye to each other has gotten harder and harder. It's like they wanted to be with each other, each hour of each say, each minute and second. They were that close. As Sharpay started to go inside more, Troy pulled on her arm.

"Wait." Then he kissed her.

Their first kiss.

x-x-x-x

Now she hated school.

After last night, Sharpay didn't want to see Troy again.

She betrayed Gabriella, the most important person in her life.

How could she kiss the love of Gabriella's life?

She felt awful and wondered what Troy felt. Did he feel guilty too. Sharpay turned the corner to her locker and stopped dead in her tracks. Guess he wasn't too guilty. There was Troy and Gabriella kissing in front of her locker. Why her locker? Out of all the lockers? Why not elsewhere?

"Ahem," Sharpay faked coughed, getting their attention.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella squealed as she pulled away from her boyfriend. "Troy and I just had our first kiss; I mean our first kiss as a couple, after three years and this was both our first kisses..." The rest of the things Gabriella was blabbering on about, Sharpay didn't hear nor care.

That was not Troy's first kiss! She should know because last night Troy told her, after the random kiss, it was hi first kiss, just like it was her's. "That's great," Sharpay replied coldly, cutting off Gabriella's story of her and Troy. She eyed Troy and mentioned her to follow him and get rid Gabriella.

"Listen, Gabs, I have to wait for Chad here, could take awhile, I'll see you at your locker- Don't want you to be late," Troy lied. Chad did have his locker a few lockers down of Sharpay but he lied about everything. Chad was already at school, in detention since he skipped his after school detention the day before. Gabriella hugged the two goodbye and walked over to her locker which was a thousand miles away.

"Why'd you want me to get rid of, Gaby?" Troy asked, leaning against a locker as Sharpay opened her's. "Wanted another kiss?" He asked, bringing his face closer to her.

Sharpay stopped him with her textbook. "No, I wanted to talk about last night- That it shouldn't have happened and it was a mistake." Sharpay was hurt. She liked Troy, she liked the kiss and now he kissed another girl. Wait, she was the other girl, not Gabriella. But she felt that night that Troy liked her just a bit more than he liked Gabriella.

She was wrong.

"What do you mean a mistake?" Troy asked, hurt in his blue pools.

"Us, we're a mistake."

Troy gulped in and rubbed her arm. "Your not a mistake, Sharpay- About the kiss with Gaby, she's my girlfriend and when I saw her there, waiting for you, guilt over took me. I couldn't speak and she was asking so many questions," Troy explained. "I just needed to shut her up, so I kissed her... I'm sorry, it didn't mean anything."

"All kisses mean something," Sharpay retorted. She shouldn't be the one hurt because she was other girl. The mistake; the sin. "Look, we just can't let whatever happened yesterday ever happen again," Sharpay told him. "It was a mistake and terrible mistake that could ruin our relationship with Gabriella."

"I can't do that," Troy replied, hurt now showing in his voice. "I like you too much, Sharpay, too let you go."

The blonde lowered her head. She couldn't face him. "Well, you have to because you're with Gabriella and she loves you; that's how it's supposed to be... Not us; never us."

Sharpay moved to leave; moved to find Ryan so he can comfort her, like he did when they were younger. "No," for the second time in less than twenty-four hours, Troy grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "I'll break up with Gabriella," he said under his breath so nobody else could hear.

"No, don't you dare break her heart!" Sharpay demanded. "We just have to forget this, alright? Promise me, Troy..."

"Why- Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm asking you too..."

x-x-x-x

Another movie night at Gabriella's over.

No more awkward tension that Troy and Sharpay feel.

Too bad he offered to walk her home once she found out her family decided to go to a movie, without her too.

"Sharpay?" he spoke her name for the first time that night. "About what I said-"

"You mean, 'I love you'?" Sharpay asked, raising an eyebrow as she urged Troy for a proper answer. "Who was that aimed for, Troy? Huh? Gabriella or I? Because it sure did look like it was aimed at me..." She continued walking, waiting for his answer. And either way, she knew it would hurt her. If he said it was meant for her, Sharpay would feel awful stealing Gabriella's heart and if he said Gabriella, her heart would be in pieces.

"It was," Troy stuttered out. "I was thinking out loud, again..." Troy mentally slapped himself. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"For not forgetting what happened between us," Troy answered slowly, breathing in and out through his nose roughly. "Because no matter what I do, I can't forget, Sharpay. It meant so much to me, it still means a lot to me!" He was now crying. Here he was spilling his heart out, knowing she would reject him because Sharpay loved Gabriella too much. "Breaking Gabriella's heart would be awful but breaking your heart would be even worse. I don't want to see you hurt-"

"Why would I be hurt!?" Sharpay asked angrily, not believing he was doing this.

Troy's eyes widened. Didn't she the same way? "Don't you love me too?"

Sharpay looked away. "No."

Troy took her face in his hands, so she could look at him properly. "Look at me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me."

This was the hardest thing Sharpay had ever had to do. But it would be worth it because Gabriella meant that much to her. No one could ruin their friendship, not even the boy she loved and who Gabriella loved too. "I don't love you..."

x-x-x-x

Weddings were always so beautiful and moved everyone too tears.

The whole Troy and Sharpay thing shimmered down and now both were back to normal.

Well, no, they weren't that close anymore.

Troy was always with Gabriella. And even if Gabriella and Sharpay were still best friends, Sharpay spent a lot of her time with Kelsi and Ryan, practising Drama.

Gabriella's mom and dad decided to renew their vows and asked Troy and Gabriella to be Best-Man and Maid-of-Honor. Both agreed because they loved the two adults so much and they were each other dates. Ryan, Kelsi and Sharpay were hired and invited to the wedding as entertainment and Taylor and Chad came as dates. About time too.

The wedding was down at the _Tipton_ Lounge in New Mexico. And even though they were underaged, they got to sneak into the bar. Everyone thought they were college students because Gabriella and Taylor kept chatting about big words and scientific terms. Too bad they were only talking about the decathelon. But thank goodness they did because they wouldn't have been able to sneak into the bar and the parents, Gabriella's parents were no where in sight. Also, the other adults could care less about teens sneaking into bars.

The bartenders didn't even ask for ID because they wanted extra tips.

But they had to leave and Troy was stuck bringing Sharpay home because Gabriella decided to go home early because she was tired and had a club meeting with Taylor early in the morning, that meant Chad had to drop the two off because Gabriella was sleeping over Taylor's. Ryan had to take Kelsi home because her mom's car broke down and that left Troy to take a sleeping Sharpay home. She had drunk a lot of alcohol. She smelled it like too.

Troy carried her, bride style, out of the car, unlocked the door and into Sharpay's bedroom. Her parents weren't home, business and Ryan told Troy to wait for him. Troy placed her down on her bed and she groaned. He sat at the edge of her bed and awaited Ryan to pull in, with Sharpay's pink Mustang.

"Troy," Sharpay groaned, sitting up straight and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Go to bed, you're drunk..." Troy told her, pushing her hand off.

"I'm not drunk!" Sharpay protested. "I was just tired plus my eyes hurt from crying," Sharpay told him. She wasn't drunk. She didn't get drunk easily. Who knows why. "Mrs. Montez and Mr. Montez looked so inlove and happy." Then her head collasped into his left shoulder. Her breathing tickled his neck. "And you spilled cake on yourself."

"You remember," Troy mumbled. Not the highlight of his life...

Sharpay laughed and took her head off. She looked at him and rubbed his cheek, bringing his face closer. "Don't worry, I still love you..."

Then they collided. With so much passion, lust and love. After two years of ignoring and locking away their feelings for each other, they finally had a chance to let it out. To show each other how they really felt and how much they needed one another. None of them has ever felt like this with another person. Troy didn't love Gabriella like this and Sharpay never really had a steady relationship. But their love was wrong, it was a sin. And love shouldn't start out that way.

But neither of them cared.

All that mattered was being with each other and how beautiful the night was.

All the mattered was that very moment, when they became one.

It was their sin, their romance.

x-x-x-x

_Done! Thank God, eh? Anyhoo, I decided to add another part to this 'trilogy'. The part when they told Gabriella, the whole conversation and how felt about it. So it'll be a Troy, Sharpay, Gabriella chapter, mostly around Gabriella since she'll hear how Troy feels and how Sharpay feels at separate times._

_Sorry for any errors, but too lazy to fix. I will later though. _

_To clear things up, Sharpay wasn't drunk. At all. She knew what she was doing and so did Troy. Credit goes to NatexSerena's relationship on Gossip girl. The post-kiss part was based on a phonecall Nate gave to Serena after he told Blair about them and the wedding was based on when Nate and Serena slept together. _

_-Alexis_


End file.
